


Грабли Судьбы

by lachlan_ur



Category: Block B, Super Junior
Genre: Accident-proneness, Alternate Universe, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Reality, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlan_ur/pseuds/lachlan_ur
Summary: Ан Джехё раз за разом наступает на уже любимые грабли





	Грабли Судьбы

Сложно представить человека с невезением сильнее, чем у Ан Джехё. Фейлы, неудачи и мелкие оплошности случались с ним настолько часто, что уже вошли в привычку. Этот день исключением не стал.  
Джехё посмотрел на часы и выругался про себя: «Черт!». Он снова опаздывал, на этот раз из-за того, что не смог взять машину и вынужден был ехать на автобусе, который прождал не меньше минут пятнадцати. Да и тащился тот по забитому шоссе не сказать чтобы быстро. Джехё снова чертыхнулся и потрогал пиццу в коробке — еще теплая, может, он успеет доставить в срок. А ведь все из-за того, что он где-то посеял свои водительские права, вчера, а может, даже и позавчера, ведь вчера был выходной.  
Двери автобуса раскрылись, впуская новый поток людей. «О, отлично! Только давки мне еще не хватало», — подумал Джехё и покосился на парня, который оказался прижат близко к нему, очень. Сначала он даже не понял, что его так насторожило, но приглядевшись, Джехё понял. Они были в одинаковых свитерах. Джехё аж ахнул от негодования: это ведь был его любимый свитер, эксклюзив, на который он много работал. Да как этот парень вообще посмел! «Посмевший» поднял голову на источник звука и уставился на Джехё, а через пару секунд покраснел. Должно быть, он тоже заметил.  
Скоро автобус доехал до нужной улицы. Джехё с нетерпением ждал, когда же тот уже остановится. Наконец двери растворились, и он выбрался наружу с превеликим удовольствием. Пиццу, которая стала холодной, после долгих уговоров согласились-таки взять, заплатив только половину стоимости. Дверь закрылась, и Джехё выдохнул, но настроение было уже испорчено.

***

— Хёкджэ, ты должен надеть его, — настаивал Хичоль.

— Зачем? — отнекивался Ли Хёкджэ. — Хён, я работаю в библиотеке!

— Ах, Хёкджэ, ты такой старомодный, и clothes твои старомодные, — продолжал тот.  
Хёкджэ вздохнул, чувствуя, что это может затянуться надолго. Хотя чего он ожидал, когда переезжал к другу-стилисту.  
— Ладно, давай сюда свой свитер, но брюки я выберу сам.  
Хёкджэ работал архивариусом в центральной библиотеке и хоть и утюжил стрелки на брюках каждый день перед выходом, но совершенно не понимал, зачем ему вычурно наряжаться, как хотел того его эпатажный хён, ради книг в архивах.  
Он же вручил ему с утра брендовый свитер, который Хёкджэ всё-таки надел, и заявил, что это подарок.  
Стоя на остановке в ожидании автобуса, Хёкджэ чувствовал себя немного непривычно в этом странном свитере, но он не мог отказать хёну. Из-за угла показался автобус и, затормозив рядом с остановкой, остановился, приветственно распахнув двери. Хёкджэ зашел внутрь, размышляя, в какой же цвет перекрасится Хичоль на этой неделе. Хичоль менял цвет волос настолько часто, что Хёкджэ начал шутить, что скоро тот облысеет. Также его друг носил одежду только с узорами и имел странную привычку употреблять иностранные слова к месту и не к месту, но несмотря на это, Хёкджэ любил своего эксцентричного хёна.  
Из мыслей его выдернул чей-то громкий возмущенный вздох. Хёкджэ поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось, и уткнулся взглядом в стоящего рядом парня, который таращился на него во все глаза, не скрывая неприязни. Сначала Хёкджэ не понял, в чем дело, но когда опустил взгляд, до него дошло. На них была совершенно одинаковая одежда... или, по крайней мере, одинаковые свитера, больше в этой давке Хёкджэ разглядеть не мог. Осознав всю неловкость ситуации, он покраснел. Тот парень, провожая его недобрым взглядом, вышел на следующей остановке.  
«Ну отлично, — подумал Хёкджэ. — Спасибо, хён, удружил». Предстоял долгий день.

***

День сменился вечером, и Джехё, отработав положенные часы, топал домой. Утреннее «происшествие» не выходило у него из головы. И ведь свитер этому парню нисколечко не шел, в отличие от него, Ан Джехё. Джехё остановился у витрины какого-то магазина, внимательно осмотрел свое отражение и удовлетворенно кивнул: да, он несомненно прав! Посмотрев на вывеску, он немного подумал и, толкнув дверь, зашел. Хотелось выпить.  
Он дошел до алкогольного отдела и — о удача! — нашел бутылку любимого соджу, которая оказалась последней. Поглядев на ценник, он уже было потянулся за бутылкой, как смутно знакомая рука появилась, словно из ниоткуда, и забрала бутылку. Глаза Джехё загорелись праведным огнем, и, не сдержавшись, он громко крикнул:  
— Эй ты!  
— Что? — «вор» обернулся, и в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание.  
— Ничего! Иди отсюда! — Джехё впал в ступор, тоже узнав парня.  
Тот пожал плечами, развернулся, еле слышно буркнув «ненормальный какой-то», и пошел прочь. От негодования Джехё потерял дар речи. Схватив со стеллажа первую попавшуюся бутылку, он поплелся к кассе, мысленно проклиная того парня.

***

У Чихо, молодой перспективный андеграундный рэпер под псевдонимом Зико, только управился со своей работой в кафе, когда к нему зашел лучший друг и сожитель, Ан Джехё. Тот явно был чем-то расстроен, потому что начал жаловаться прям с порога.  
— За счет заведения, — сказал Зико, всучив одно из пирожных с прилавка, чтобы чем-то отвлечь и заткнуть его, так как жаловаться Джехё мог долго.  
— Меня преследуют, — сообщил тот, драматично жуя пирожное.  
— Кто? — Зико приподнял бровь: он ожидал снова услышать, как у Джехё отказались брать холодную пиццу, но это было что-то новенькое.  
— Вчера, чтобы успеть доставить, мне пришлось поехать на автобусе, и там я столкнулся лицом к лицу с парнем в таком же свитере, как у меня. Том самом, брендовом, который я наконец-то купил на той неделе! — вывалил Джехё на донсена. — А вечером, когда я зашел купить соджу, он забрал буквально у меня на глазах последнюю бутылку! Как тебе это?  
— Странно, — покачал головой Чихо.  
Джехё хотел продолжить, но его прервал завибрировавший телефон Зико.  
— Подожди меня пару минут, — кивнул Зико и вышел, мельком глянув на экран. Звонил его стилист, Ким Хичоль.  
Джехё дожевывал пирожное, дожидаясь друга и, чтобы совсем не заскучать, стал наблюдать за посетителями. Именно в этот момент дверь кафе открылась, и его взору предстал тот самый парень. Джехё аж поперхнулся, застыв на месте, когда увидел, как тот взял парочку тех же пирожных, что ел он, расплатился и вышел. Это просто переходило все границы.

***

Последний на сегодня заказ Джехё приходился почти по его домашнему адресу. Джехё облегченно выдохнул: все-таки ему иногда везло. Впрочем, его главное везение, как считал сам Джехё, было в том, что при таком качестве доставки его до сих пор не уволили. ...А не уволили его потому, что пиццерией владела бабушка Зико, которая слишком любила своего внука и его непутевого друга.  
Но Джехё об этом не имел понятия.  
Он приехал в нужное место — и приехал даже вовремя, как ни странно: обычно в подобные часы он попадал во всевозможные пробки или другие катаклизмы. Он быстро взбежал по ступенькам на один этаж выше своего, ожидая какого-то подвоха. Ну не могло ведь все быть так просто. Он позвонил в нужную квартиру и стал ждать. Тут подвох и случился, потому что открыл ему тот самый парень. Они оба одновременно открыли рты и подвисли на пару минут, уставившись на друг друга. Затем Джехё медленно произнес:  
— Вот ваша пицца.  
— Но я не заказывал, — замахал руками «подвох».  
— Если вы не заказывали, то почему у меня ваш адрес? — Джехё, признаться, это уже злило.  
— Думаете, я знаю?  
— А кто должен знать?  
— Возможно, её заказал мой хён.  
— Мне плевать, просто заберите её уже.  
— Ладно, давайте. Сколько с меня?  
Быстро расплатившись, тот парень поспешил захлопнуть дверь. Джехё еще пару минут стоял в недоумении. Серьезно, ну почему это происходит именно с ним? Он легонько ударил дверной косяк и испытал боль, так как косяк был металлический.  
Когда Зико вернулся домой, Джехё не преминул рассказать тому о случившемся.  
— Представляешь, тот придурок, портящий мне жизнь последние пару дней, живет этажом выше!  
— Удивительно, и как ты это выяснил? — поинтересовался друг.  
— Он заказал пиццу и отказался за нее платить, еще и на хёна какого-то сослался, но в итоге я все-таки выбил из него деньги.  
— Негодяй, — культурно выругался Чихо.  
— А я ведь вовремя доставил!  
— Да совести у него нет, — поддакнул Зико. — Говоришь, живет этажом выше?  
— Да, — закивал Джехё.  
— Я знаю на этаже выше только Хичоль-хёна, причем достаточно давно, не думаю, что это может быть он. Описать можешь? — спросил Чихо.  
— У него черные волосы, — начал было Джэхё, но Зико сразу же его перебил: — Нет, это не Хичоль, на этой неделе у него темно-красные.  
Джехё глубоко вздохнул. Кто же тогда этот загадочный вредитель, с которым его, казалось, сводит сама судьба?

***

— Ах, mon ami, здравствуй, я принес то, что тебе нужно надеть на следующий баттл, — проворковал Хичоль, почти влетев в кафе в обеденный перерыв Зико.  
На этой неделе Хичоль выкрасил волосы в цвет, как сам утверждал, «парнасской розы». Зико, однако, отметил про себя, что у его бабушки волосы похожего оттенка.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Зико, убирая пакет и надеясь, что на одежде нет росписи «под хохлому», ведь иногда любовь стилиста к орнаментам и эпатажу его пугала.  
— Хён, хотел спросить, ты, случайно, не переехал?  
— Нет, все так же живу в той квартире этажом выше вас с другом, — удивился Хичоль.  
— Вот как, — потер лоб Чихо. Дело принимало интересный оборот. — Знаешь, Джехё, дружбану моему, последнюю неделю стал жизнь портить какой-то парень, то одежду одинаковую наденет, то последнюю бутылку соджу из-под носа уведет, странный такой. А еще на днях Джехё выяснил, что тот еще и живет над нами.  
— Oh my god! — ахнул Хичоль, изумившись. — Ты не поверишь, но у  
меня тоже самое! Не так давно ко мне переехал bro, Ли Хёкджэ. Мы вместе учились когда-то. Так вот, он рассказал мне на днях, что его повадился преследовать какой-то bastard, так прямо по пятам! Ни я, ни Хёк-ки не можем понять, чем он так ему не понравился!  
— Развелось придурков, — пожал плечами Зико, — кстати, познакомишь нас?  
— Certo, — улыбнулся Хичоль. — Кстати, мне пора, — он глянул на часы, быстро обнял соседа и убежал.  
Чихо проверил время и понял, что его перерыв тоже кончился уже как десять минут. Пора было возвращаться к работе.

***

— Торт? — Джехё удивленно рассматривал коробку из кондитерской. Зико кивнул.  
— И по какому поводу? — поинтересовался Джехё.  
— Хи-ним, мой стилист, ты слышал о нем, хотел зайти сегодня, познакомить со своим другом, — ответил Чихо.  
— Смутно, — бросил тот: признаться, в данный момент торт интересовал Джехё больше, чем знакомые его друга.  
— Прикинь, за ним, как за тобой, тоже повадился сталкерить какой-то придурок.  
Услышав, это Джехё напрягся. Он считал, что подобное могло происходить только с ним.  
Выходило наоборот.  
А этажом выше, в квартире над ними, Хёкджэ перебирал отмазки, чтобы остаться дома. Получалось не очень, но идти сейчас куда-либо ему очень не хотелось, а знакомиться с новыми людьми он не особо любил, потому что чувствовал себя скованно и неловко при этом. Но хён его, казалось, сегодня был настойчивее, чем обычно.  
— Ты представляешь, у его друга, Джехё, такая же проблема, как и у тебя! Его постоянно преследует какой-то странный парень. Где они только ни пересекались! — увлеченно рассказывал Хичоль.  
Хёкдже хмыкнул: оказывается, у него был товарищ по несчастью, живущий, как утверждал Хичоль, пролетом ниже. В конце концов, Хёкджэ согласился. Ведь ничего плохого не могло случиться оттого, что он ненадолго сходит к соседям ниже. Правда же?  
Они спустились на этаж ниже, и Хёкджэ нажал на кнопку звонка.  
«Я открою», — сказал Джехё и пошел в прихожую, прихватив с собой кусок торта. Отворив дверь, он испытал непередаваемую гамму чувств. На лице оппонента застыло не менее красочное выражение лица.  
— Ты!.. — только и смог выпалить Хёкджэ.  
— Ты! — воскликнул с набитым ртом Джэхё. Они стояли так несколько минут, безумно и безмолвно таращась на друг друга.  
— Ты там застрял? — послышался голос Зико. — Привет, Хи-ним, — отсалютовал он Хичолю. — А вы, похоже, уже знакомы?  
— Ан Джехё — Ли Хёкджэ, Ли Хёкджэ — Ан Джехё, — указал им друг на друга Хичоль.  
— Будем знакомы? — очень неуверенно произнес Ли.  
Джехё явно хотел ответить что-то, но от шока недожеванный кусок торта выпал у него из рук и приземлился прямо на ноги Хёкджэ. Все четверо застыли в немой сцене.


End file.
